It's A Dog Eat Dog World, Seto
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: What would happen if Seto was forced into the same deal as Joey Wheeler and lost? One Shot! rated for some mild language


_A/N: I was thinking about how Duke Devlin beat Joey and made him wear a dog suit and how it would be funny to see Seto Kaiba in the same predicament. Well, here's my wacky idea combined with one of my made up characters. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto looked shocked when he lost his last heart point. He and Duke had been tied with one heart point each and it had looked like he was going to win, but then Duke did a surprise attack on the last turn. Duke's cheerleaders cheered for their favorite boy as they handed Seto the dog suit.

_This is so embarrassing, _he thought, glancing at one of the cameras that were broadcasting the whole event. _I just hope Alyssa didn't see this._

"Come on Seto, put the costume on and get on all four." Duke said, tossing a pair of dice in the air and catching them. "I trust that you're a man of your word. So, obey."

_Get these cameras away and I'll show you obedience! _Seto thought, pulling the dog costume on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyssa shook her head as she watched Seto lose. _Idiot, _she thought, heading into the arena. _This game isn't Duel Monsters! You can't expect to win something you don't even know how to play._

She hurried onto the balcony around the arena and stopped when she saw what Duke had done to Seto. She had to stop herself from laughing at the sight of him being smacked with rolled up newspapers by Duke's fan girls. _Some girlfriend I am…_she thought, looking around for Duke. She found him a few feet away from where she stood, watching his cheerleaders beat on 'the bad dog' Seto was.

"Duke!" she hissed, moving over to him.

"Alyssa, long time, no see." Duke said like they were old friends. "Did you come to see the show because you already missed it?"

"No, I came to undo your little show." Alyssa explained, crossing her arms. "Because Seto's my boyfriend and I need him to have_ some_ dignity."

"_He's_ your boyfriend?" Duke questioned, looking shocked.

"Yeah. You gotta problem with that?" Alyssa asked.

"No."

"Good. Now let him go." Alyssa ordered.

"No. You see, at the beginning of the game, Seto and I made a little wager. If he won, I would do all kinds of lackey jobs for him and his company. If I won, he'd have to obey me for a week and give me some rare Duel Monsters cards." Duke explained. "He lost. So he has to go through with his word."

Alyssa nodded and looked at Seto. He had his head lowered in shame. An idea came to her, but it was risky depending on what he wagered.

"I'll play you for him." she said, looking back at Duke.

"What?" Duke asked, looking confused.

"We'll have a Dungeon Dice match and if I win, you'll give Seto back his freedom and won't get the cards." Alyssa stated.

"Alyssa, you don't even know how to play this game." Seto pointed out quietly.

Duke threw dice at his head. "I didn't say you could speak, Dog."

Seto growled and Duke threw more dice. Alyssa caught them though and pocketed them in her jeans pocket.

"Well Duke?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine. We'll have a match, but if I win, you have to become my girlfriend." Duke said, pointing at her.

Alyssa's world turned black and white. _Me date him!?! That's just not possible! I never really liked him more than a friend! Oh, Alyssa, what have you gotten yourself into? You don't even know how to play Dungeon Dice as well as Duke!!!!_

She snapped out of it and nodded again. She headed for the blue portal while he went to the red one. She selected 15 dice and put them in the shuffler. Then she glanced at Seto, who was watching her avidly.

_Don't worry Seto, _she thought. _I'll try to beat this guy, but if I don't, don't say I didn't warn you! And don't you even think about trying to stop me._

"Duke, Duke, he's got game. Alyssa Pegasus is so lame!" the cheerleaders for Duke cheered.

A vein popped in Alyssa's forehead as she threw three of the pocketed dice at the cheerleaders. "Shut up!" she snapped. "If I'm so lame, why do I have a rich boyfriend and you three have none?"

The cheerleaders cowered in fear and the fat one started crying.

"It's alright ladies," Duke said. "Soon, she'll be cheering along with you."

The cheerleaders cheered at him.

_Those girls have issues, _Alyssa thought, sweat dropping. _And the guy in front of me has even bigger issues._

"Go dice roll!" Duke called, rolling his own dice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**15 minutes later…**

Duke's last heart point was knocked out by one of Alyssa's monsters. His jaw dropped in shock and the cheerleaders began crying again. Alyssa just stood there staring at the playing field.

"I won?" she whispered. "I WON!!!!!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

_Wow, I won, _she thought, walking back onto the balcony. _Awesome!!!!!!!!_

"A deal's a deal." Duke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Seto gets his freedom back."

"Finally!" Seto exclaimed, ripping the dog costume off. "That suit smells like Wheeler."

"I believe a thank you is in order." Alyssa said, tossing the pocketed dice in her hand.

"Why would I thank you for anything?" Seto asked, crossing his arms.

"Because one, I'm your girlfriend. And two, I'm the one who got you out of that stupid costume." Alyssa stated.

"So? You were stupid for making that deal. You could have lost and then you would be dating that sorry ass loser." Seto said, pointing at Duke.

"There's no need for name calling Kaiba." Duke muttered, looking away.

"You didn't seem to care when you were the one calling people names." Seto argued.

Alyssa watched with the cheerleaders as Seto and Duke got in a little argument. A vein popped in her forehead as she separated the dice equally in both hands and threw them at the boys. They winced and glared at her.

"Enough fighting children." she growled.

"CHILDREN!?!?!" the boys exclaimed. "WE'LL SHOW YOU CHILDREN!!!"

They lunged at her and she smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyssa and the cheerleaders were chatting in one of the offices over some Chinese takeout. Seto and Duke were sitting on the floor, in a corner…wearing dog suits.

"This is your fault!" Seto hissed under his breath.

"No. It's your fault dumbass!" Duke retorted. "You were the one who punched her!"

"So did you."

Dice hit them in the back of their heads. They turned and saw Alyssa glaring at them.

"Behave you two or I'll have to beat you with a newspaper!" she warned with a smirk.

Seto and Duke glared at each other for a minute before looking at the opposite walls. Alyssa smirked. She was never going to hear the end of it when she went home with Seto, but she didn't care.

_Some girlfriend I am, _she thought again. _But he has to learn something about the real world. It's a dog eat dog world and that's how I like it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay, it's short, sweet, and to the point. I hope you enjoyed it._

**Seto: I didn't.**

**Duke: Me neither.**

**Me: I don't care you two! Now shut up before I get my dad's newspaper.**

**Seto: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: (grabs dad's newspaper and starts rolling it up)**

**Duke: (sweat drops) She would.**

**Me: Please read and review people! I don't care if you're mean or not, just please review!!!!!!!**


End file.
